thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
4 vs 2
4VS2 '''is a 2016 movie. Plot the peanuts movie loses the kcas to hotel transylvania 2, Florence, Paul, Basil, and Rosalie hijack Drewland's TV1 & TV2 to air the television premiere of hotel transylvania 1. Inotoko starts a riot, but Inotoko and allies were forced to go to jail. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|AND THE WINNER IS HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 2. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|FUCK! Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|FUCK!! 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|YES! Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|At least 1D lost to Fifth Harmony. Inotoko 2016.png|YES! BowserPortrait.png|moar lazytown 9270090324 15e63866c4 o.jpg|u mean dis Lazytown, Drewland.jpg|Kids from Roundabout: yeah! this is the '''real lazytown, drewland 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|get inotoko & friends! Scene Missing.PNG MTV Finland 2.png|breaking news: the peanuts are getting a tv show on abc and it's called ''Snoopy: The Series", premieres september 15 on ABC. grey's anatomy will not be seen on that day Inotoko 2016.png|What? 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|Hotel Transylvania 2 won the kcas, but ABC picked up Snoopy: The Series. Grey's Anatomy will be preempted on september 15 for the premiere (unless donald trump preempts be my valentine, charlie brown and airs it on a wednesday) 1d.jpg|Why did we lose? Th (33).jpg|Cuz you suck. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|no. cuz of 5h appearinh on lazytown............ as in lazytown drewland (the scrapped one) Th (33).jpg|Fuck you. 9270090324 15e63866c4 o.jpg|no, fuck you 9275534854 6b00104669 o.jpg|f*ck you snoopy supporter 9267312481 1e48ec35e8 o.jpg|dennis is straight. he is not Astro's son. f*ck you for babysittin phil n jack Th (33).jpg|Well then fuck me. My name is Thedore. 9267312481 1e48ec35e8 o.jpg|drunk guy Th (33).jpg|I hate Telltale Games. 9275534854 6b00104669 o.jpg|u f*ck bowser Th (33).jpg|I do. 9270090324 15e63866c4 o.jpg|.........in front of donald trump and snoopy Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|FLORENCE is a bitch. Worstsingerever.jpg|you are an asshole Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|Nobody likes you JB and fuck off. Worstsingerever.jpg|i won the kcas for favorite guy singer Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|Many people hate you and your music though. And fuck off. Worstsingerever.jpg|you're old news. i grab bitches on facebook pages (except for florence, rosalie, and akachanman) Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|I'm gonna rape you JB. 4f376a215b31dc4fe25fc58f8fbddd7c.jpg|Hello my name is the Rapist Rapist, which is quite a funny name Ha Ha Ha, as you can tell by name, i love to rape the everlasting shit out of other rapists of all Sizes, Shapes, but not genders except for Males, all males turn me on, oh lookie, theres a rapist for me to rape... Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|Fuck you. Scene Missing.PNG|Paul McCartney: *rapes JB and the Raping Rapist* Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|jump me and my gang at my house in! Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|Can I stay at your hotel? Inotoko 2016.png|Yes. BowserPortrait.png|it's closed by my son. Inotoko 2016.png|Homophobes aren't allowed at Hello Kitty Gates. BowserPortrait.png|its cuz of a school shooting. paid by ungay cat Inotoko 2016.png|It's still opened. Th (49).jpg BowserJuniorPortrait.png|im implodin it 4 mah diktatohr, da homophobial kat 4f376a215b31dc4fe25fc58f8fbddd7c.jpg|NO! *rapes BOWSER Jr and puts him into stasis* Scene Missing.PNG|* HOMOPHOBIAL CAT AND SECURITY KILLS RAPIST RAPIST WITH 666 GUNSHOOTS * 4f376a215b31dc4fe25fc58f8fbddd7c.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOO! IM DYIN 430873130-1ae2j69.jpg|THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR RAPIN BOWSER JR. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! * EVERY HOMOPHOBE ESCAPES BEFORE COUNTDOWN TO IMPLOSION BEGINS * Scene Missing.PNG|Superman: *prevents the building from imploding* Scene Missing.PNG|* JOKER: SLIDES CARD FOR IMPLOSION * Th (49).jpg Th (33).jpg|The fuck? It's still there. BowserPortrait.png|yes it is Theend.jpg Category:Mature